Stick together through thick and thin
by zelda princess
Summary: It's basically where Ganon had died, and his brother Mikon and Telon (2 peeps i made up.) have come to seek revenge. this is my first EVER story, so plz be gentle!!!


STICK TOGETHER THROUGH THICK AND THIN  
  
**I do not own anything to do with Zelda, ok? This I my very first story on fan fiction so plz be gentle! **  
  
Zelda is trotting through Hyrule field on Epona's back when he saw two strange figures stamping into the Lon Lon Ranch. He slowly got off Epona and walked up to the entrance of the Ranch. He peered around the corner to find one of the people shouting at Malon whilst the other person was charging around the Ranch throwing every thing this way and that.  
  
"Where is the on named Link?" asked the first man.  
  
"You better tell us the truth old man". The other one shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Malon.  
  
"I am Telon and this is my brother Mikon, I think you know who we are!" Said Telon.  
  
"Ganon's brothers!" Malon said in shock.  
  
"Ha ha, yes that's right now tell us where is Link?"  
  
"I, I don't know. It must have been yesterday last time I saw him he was buying food and supplies for Epona his horse and Annabel his cow!" Malon said in fright  
  
"Listen old man I'm getting tired of your games" said Telon. Link climbed the tree next to the entrance to get out of the way.  
  
"I'm so sorry I don't know where he could be," Malon said.  
  
"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Telon shouted as he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and put it against Malon's neck. Epona bucked and neighed which startled Mikon and Telon. "Epona run" Link whispered. Epona ran as fast as she could. Telon and Mikon ran to the front of the Ranch, Mikon grabbed his bow and arrow and raised it to shoot Epona. Navi the flew out of links hat and down to the brothers then flew around them to distract Mikon so that Epona could get away "Quick after the fairy it might be a little money maker we will find Link later" said Telon. They ran off and Zelda got down.  
  
Link gets out his Ocarina sand plays Saria's song. "Yes Link how may I help you?" Saria said. "I need your help" Link said in a fast voice  
  
"Listen calm down, I help want do you want me to do!" Saria said trying to calm Link down.  
  
"I need you to find Navi but mind out Ganon's two brothers Telon and Mikon are out there chasing her please, warn the sages I'm going to tell the princess." Link said.  
  
"But why?" Saria asked.  
  
"They are after me"  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you at the island where the water temple is at sundown, don't be late it's scary being out there on your own at that time of night". Link stopped playing and called for Epona. As Epona approached there was someone ridding her. She got closer and Link noticed it was Princess Zelda and behind her appeared Saria "I've found Navi" Saria said  
  
"Great!" Link said perking up a bit.  
  
"Ha ha ha funny isn't it Mikon these three are such good friends lets see them last now. Never mind getting just Link get all of them!" Telon said in a sly voice. Link grabbed his sword  
  
" Three against one sorry" Link said in a sarcastic voice  
  
"Not quite" Mikon said. Armoured skeletons that you find in the fire temple arose over the field and hills.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Sages we need your help" Saria shouts.  
  
"Guards" Zelda shouts.  
  
"Navi tell Mido to get the forest kids, go" Link said to Navi  
  
The three were starting to get tired and they hadn't even fought off half of the skeleton's they where as evil as any thing with teeth missing and the little orange glowey bit in there eyes. They where so tiered that they were losing health and that's when every one come together. The sages, the forest kids, guards, people from the village and in the town come together to fight, with their pots and pans, little wooden spears from the forest to the large metal spears from the guard the guards. The battle had been won apart from two people Telon and Mikon The three attacked but got hurt there are too strong, too until a ray of light from the sky come beaming down and on to Zelda's triforce. The three goddesses had heard from the sages and had come to help they grabbed the two and took them away.  
  
Who knows what actually happened to the two brothers, know one knows but I'm shore we'll find out. Thanks for reading my story.  
  
**So? What do you think? Review and tell me! ** 


End file.
